Honor Guards Adventures
by RavenMaster316
Summary: A Guild named The Goddesses Dream Has a certain team. this is their adventures. i don't own fairy tail


Fairy tail fan fiction

The Goddesses Dream

Magic Guild

A women and a boy walked into a clearing. The woman, clarica gave the boy a paper. "We did it Simon" she said softly, giving him the paper. The boy nodded tears of joy forming in his eyes. Clarica pointed "here Simon". Simon nodded and extended his hand. A magic circle formed just after his fingertips, and black sand floated from them. As the sand started to make a shape clarica extended her own hand and a white magic circle appeared before white light shot from it. The light binded the sand together and gave it color

The sand continued its work and eventually 3 huge buildings, a fence and a gate were formed. The last of the sand formed a sign on top of the gate, floating in mid air and when the light hit it the sign had a picture of a beautiful woman her face clouded with dreamlike mist and under it the sigh read "Welcome to the goddesses dream magic guild"

A few years later…

Chapter 1: introductions

Authors Note: Btw Clarica founded the guild and was its first master but she's now dead and Simon aka the "sandman" is its master and an old man.

The master of the goddesses dream sat in a chair made of ornate black sand. It's been hours since Honor Guard has left on a mission I hope they're alright. Even as he thought it a guild member ran in "Master, Honor Guard has returned." Well speak of the devil, thought Simon. "Thank you child" he said simply and walked outside. And there was a sight to behold. A boy about 18 was flying with what seemed like crow wings, a witchlike looking 16 year old girl sat on a broom legs dangling off the sides, another boy about 17 were flying through the sky on what looked like a sword. And finally a giant bat that was transparent seemed to have a girl curled up and floating inside. Then they arrived. Raven dropped and let his crow wings fold before exploding into feathers, the raven haired (s'cuse the pun) boys black and purple feather lined jacket trailing behind him his purple eyes instantly scanning his surroundings. Eleanor windwitch hopped down from her broom witch promptly disappeared. Her white and blue lined witch hat hid her white hair and blue eyes. Her giant hanging sleeves on her white dress seemed to be floating as if in a shampoo commercial. Her decent was quickly followed by her boyfriend Cyrus Grimouir. His vest and scarfs fluttered compared to his tight black jeans. And his blonde hair and green eyes looked to his girlfriend before switching to the master. And finally Cynthia Shadowmiester dissolved her shadow bat and pulled up the hood on her cloak hiding her black hair and red eyes. "Ah my friends you have retur-" the master was cut short when he lost his grip on his staff and started to fall

I believe an explanation is in order. Each member of the team honor guard uses 2 types of magic. Eleanor uses ghost and wind amplification magic. Eleanor's personality and aspects of her memory are outside her. And she uses her magic to switch consciousness with one of her personalities and get her body to go her consciousness combining those two magic's makes her a great fighter in both close and ranged combat. Raven uses raven animalist magic. This allows him to summon raven feathers and use them to create something (kind of like molding magic) or shoot them at his opponents. He also uses alchemy magic. This magic allows him to transform certain things into other things. And one of his spells, cell splitter allows him to multiply certain non-living things by the hundreds. He is also in possession of the raven sword, a powerful and revered relic of the raven clan. Since the rest have been killed off he was the only one left and therefore in possession of it.

Cyrus used requip magic in which he stored weapons and armor in a personal dimension and could bring them out if he wished to. His signature weapon was the crissagrim blades. These are 2 daggers that inside the blade have A metal wire and with a push of a button a dagger became a whip with deadly blade part at intervals, and to add to that they were on fire. He also used aero magic that allowed him to enchant things to fly. Hence the flying sword and the girlfriend on a broom.

And Cynthia used shadow magic. She can create or travel through shadows. And her extrasensory magic allowed her to amplify her senses.

Now where were we? Oh yes the master was falling. Instantly Eleanor reacted. A blue magic circle sprouted underneath her and if you listed closely you might have heard her mutter "consciousness switch" and she teleported behind the master and caught him. "Thank you Eleanor" he replied. "No prob master"

"Oi my friends it's time for the regular meeting isn't it?""Yes master" they replied in unison. "good" he muttered and extended his hand before they could stop him a carriage made of black sand was formed and the sand danced around them for a minute before they fell asleep and were carried into the carriage. He was called the sandman for a reason.


End file.
